Welcome back
by Emy Unbroken
Summary: Un SMS, une personne inattendue. Santana essayera t-elle de réparer ses erreurs du passé ?


**J'ai écris ce petit OS Brittana juste comme ça pour le plaisir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Pour les personnes qui lisent I Need Hope la suite arrive bientot. Bonne lecture ;)**

* * *

**_POV Santana._**

Un mois. Ça fait un mois jour pour jour que je l'ai quitté. J'ai pris cette décision mais pourquoi cela me fait mal et que je regrette tout ça ? A cause de quoi ? De la distance et aussi parce que j'ai paniqué pour un sourire que j'ai rendu à cette fille. A cause de ce sourire je me suis senti bizarre comme si je trahissais Brittany. C'est peut être bête mais c'est comme ça que je le ressens.

Un mois que ses bras me manquent, son odeur, ses baisers, elle tout simplement. Tout chez elle me manque, son sourire qui peut me faire sentir bien en une fraction de seconde, son innocence, sa façon de voir ce monde. Depuis un mois je ne pense qu'à elle. Comment faire autrement après tout ? J'ai quitté la fille que j'aime et en plus de ça je l'ai faite pleurer et ça je ne me le pardonne toujours pas car voir Brittany pleurer c'est vraiment une chose que je ne voulais pas.

J'entends mon portable sonner, je tends mon bras jusque la table de nuit pour le prendre. C'est un sms de Sugar, bizarre elle ne m'en envoie pratiquement jamais puis à cette heure en plus. Pourquoi elle ne dort pas ?

_De Sugar:_

Salut Santana. Je sais que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et qu'on n'est pas spécialement proche mais il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour Britt donc ramène tes fesses à Lima.

_A Sugar:_

Sugar il est 3 heure du mat mais bon vas-y dis-moi ce qu'il se passe avec Britt.

_De Sugar:_

Elle fait genre que tout va bien mais, tu sais, je commence vraiment à bien la connaitre et tout ça n'est qu'une façade donc je m'inquiète.

_A Sugar:_

Bon d'accord, merci de m'avoir prévenu.

_De Sugar:_

Viens la voir c'est tout ce que je demande.

_A Sugar :_

Je vais essayer. Bon aller vas dormir toi, tu as cours demain.

_De Sugar:_

Haha si un jour on m'avait dit que tu t'inquièterais pour mon sommeil je ne l'aurai pas cru. Bonne nuit.

_A Sugar:_

Bonne nuit.

Je le savais, elle souffre et tout ça par ma faute. Il faut que je réagisse. Je me lève, je vais prendre une douche vite fait, je bois un café, prépare quelques affaires et une heure plus tard me voilà dans ma voiture direction Lima. Bon maintenant il faut que je réfléchisse. Comment vais-je faire pour l'approcher ? Je ne veux pas la brusquer. Bref je verrais bien au moment venu. En plus, le temps que j'arrive à Lima elle sera déjà au lycée.

Après quelques heures me voilà enfin arrivée, j'ai encore un peu de temps pour déposer mes affaires chez moi.

J'entre, pose mes valises dans l'entrée et je me dirige vers la cuisine où se trouve ma mère qui est étonnée de me voir si tôt.

-Santana qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Bonjour. Je viens pour essayer de réparer mes erreurs.

-Je vois, mais par contre tu vas aller te reposer avant d'aller voir Brittany.

-Non je n'ai pas le temps, je prends juste un café et je fonce au lycée il faut que je la vois maintenant.

-Bon tu ne changeras pas d'avis de toute façon. Je vais te préparer ton café.

-Merci maman.

Je me penche et l'embrasse sur la joue. Une fois que j'ai fini de boire mon café, direction le lycée. Je me gare, je prends une grande inspiration pour me donner un peu de courage et je sors de ma voiture. J'hésite un instant et je me décide à avancer vers l'entrée du bâtiment. J'avance dans les couloirs, les élèves qui me connaissent me regardent, certains me sourient, d'autres me disent bonjour et il y a ceux qui se demandent ce que je fais ici.

Ca y est je la vois, elle est à son casier avec Sugar qui lui parle mais c'est comme si elle parlait dans le vide car Britt n'a pas l'air de réagir. Sugar me voit et me sourit puis dit quelque chose à Britt avant de partir. Je m'approche doucement. Elle ne me voit même pas arriver. Bon d'accord elle est de dos mais bon… Je m'avance un peu plus et passe mes bras autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre moi. Elle sursaute de surprise, écarte mes bras puis se retourne pour me faire face.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Santana?

-Je ... Tu me manques Britt.

-Tu as fait ton choix, désolée mais je dois y aller, j'ai cours.

Je la rattrape par le poignet elle se retourne et sans réfléchir je pose mes lèvres sur les siennes. Elle ne répond pas au baiser donc je m'écarte et la regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Je te demande pardon, je n'aurais pas dû te quitter, je sais que tu souffres, que tu es malheureuse et je ne le supporte pas.

-Oui je souffre mais tu l'as dit toi-même, une relation à distance ce n'est pas pour nous. Donc retourne à l'université, vis ta vie et je fais de même de mon côté. Salut.

Je la regarde s'éloigner jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne soit plus dans mon champ de vision. Je reste quelques minutes au milieu de ce couloir et je lui envoie un sms avant de repartir.

_A:Britt 3_

Je veux juste te parler s'il te plait. Je reste jusque demain à Lima, tu sais où me trouver si tu changes d'avis. Je t'embrasse 3

**_POV Brittany._**

J'ai senti son corps près du mien à peine quelques secondes mais je me suis senti tellement bien à ce moment-là... J'aurais dû répondre à son baiser, j'en avais envie en plus mais je ne peux pas lui pardonner comme ça. Ou peut-être que je devrais. Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Je suis complétement perdue avec toute cette histoire. Bref me voilà en cours de math mais je n'écoute rien, je ne fais que penser à Santana.

Ma journée de cours est enfin terminée. Une fois chez moi je monte dans ma chambre puis je m'allonge sur mon lit et je relis son dernier sms. Après quelques minutes je descends, j'ai besoin de parler à mère.

-Maman je peux te parler ?

-Bien sur ma chérie. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-San est venu me voir ce matin au lycée et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

-Qu'est-ce que ça t'a fait de la revoir?

-Un bien fou, je voulais la serrer dans mes bras et ne plus la relâcher.

- Tu sais déjà ce que tu dois faire alors. Aller va la voir, je ne t'attends pas pour le diner je suppose.

-Je ne pense pas, merci maman.

-De rien chérie.

Je prends mon iPod et je marche jusque chez Santana. Quelques minutes plus tard me voilà devant chez elle. J'avance jusque la porte puis je frappe. C'est sa mère qui m'ouvre.

-Bonsoir madame Lopez. Est-ce que Santana est là ?

-Bonsoir Brittany. Oui elle est dans sa chambre, ça me fait plaisir te voir.

-A moi aussi.

-Tu connais le chemin.

Elle me fait entrer et je monte les escaliers qui mènent à la chambre de Santana. J'ouvre la porte et je la trouve allongée sur son lit.

- Tu me manques aussi San.

Elle se relève, me regarde et s'avance vers moi pour m'embrasser. Elle quitte mes lèvres car nous avons toutes les deux besoin de reprendre notre souffle. Elle colle son front contre le mien.

-Britt je t'aime tellement et je suis vraiment désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire autant de mal. Pardonne moi.

-Si je suis là c'est que je t'ai déjà pardonné. Tu m'as vraiment manqué.

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre et je l'embrasse encore une fois. Je la pousse vers son lit tout en l'embrassant. Après de nombreux baiser je me colle encore un peu plus contre et pose tête sur son épaule.

- San tu me promets que tu ne me quitteras plus ?

-Je te le promets, je ne veux pas revivre tout ça une seconde fois.

-Tu me promets aussi de venir me voir dès que tu peux ?

-Je te promets de venir tous les weekend.

-Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir.

-Hey regardes moi. Je te promets de venir tous les weekend d'accord ? Et je tiendrais cette promesse car tu le mérites.

-D'accord. Dis-moi, tu l'as revu cette fille ?

-Oui mais je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole, je ne pensais qu'à toi, tu es la seule que j'aime et c'est de toi dont j'ai envie pas d'une autre. Tu seras toujours la seule Brittany.

- Tu seras toujours la seule pour moi aussi. Je t'aime tellement.

-Je t'aime aussi mon amour. Tu veux bien resté dormir ici cette nuit?

-C'est ce que je comptais déjà faire.

Je la regarde et l'embrasse une nouvelle fois, je suis tellement heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé.


End file.
